


A Film Night

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: DC TV Femslash Week 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: With Sara joining the Legends, it was only a matter of time before Laurel dug up her copies of Back to the Future for an evening in with Felicity





	A Film Night

"I still can't believe you never told me you loved Back to the Future," Felicity said. She shifted slightly, resting her head on Laurel's shoulder, and Laurel kept her arm around her. 

"Thea made me watch them, she loved them when she was little. She used to play a game, if you could go anywhere in history, where would you go?"

"Our friends have a time machine and we have Barry, we could go anywhere."

"Humour me?"

"I'd like to meet Ada Lovelace. Or Katherine Johnson, we could watch the launch of Apollo 11. Where would you go?"

"Right here, right now, with you."

Felicity looked up. 

"Too cheesy?" Laurel smiled. 

"You're very cute, Laurel Lance," Felicity said. "I love this bit. If Sara and Ray don't come back with a flying, time-travelling, steam train, I'm going to be disappointed."

"Cisco could probably build you one, he's already made one time machine."

They watched as Doc Brown spoke to Marty and Jennifer.

_"Your future is whatever you make it."_

"I like that," Felicity said. "Barry's fought people from the future, and Ray and Sara are now."

"We still have choices," Laurel said. "We create our own futures, however they turn out."

"The only thing I know about the future is that I want you in mine."

"You know I'm going to have to kiss you now?"

"That was what I hoped you'd say." Felicity sat up and leaned in to kiss Laurel. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you going to stop planning to ask your sister if you can borrow her time machine so we can go and watch the launch of Apollo 11?"

"Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DC TV Femslash Week 2017 Day 1: Same Show  
> (https://dctvfemslashweek.tumblr.com)


End file.
